Deleted Drabbles: Sue Talks Smack
by BeautifulDoom
Summary: A drabble that didn't make it into my BLU Drabbles. Basically, Sue and Danny get into a smack talk, but Sue is not one to be trifled with. Bette than it sounds!


**AN: So, this particular drabble was an idea I had to show Sue off. It wasn't the best, so I scrapped it to come up with a new one. But I just couldn't let this one go because of all the fun I had while writing it. As such, it's now a deleted drabble for me to share. Also, I was NEVER gonna pair these two together. Sue doesn't like guys that young, and Danny is way too inexperienced. I'm not saying that Danny is a virgin, I'm saying that all he's been with are girls his age and not women like Sue.**

Sue, the BLU Sniper slammed Danny, The RED Scout into the wall of the hallway with a wicked grin. Her hand curled around his neck and squeezed tightly. Scout's legs were still tangled in Sue's bola (Danny had screeched at her for cheating, claiming that she could only use weapons that Lawrence, the RED Sniper had) and he had dropped his bat when crashing to the ground. His gun had been ripped off of his back when Sue had caught him. Danny struggled with the surprising strength of the female Aussie, but even if he had gotten free, what then? His legs were still disabled.

Sue brought her kukri up high and Danny could swear he saw little skulls in her mismatched eyes. The blue skull wasn't all that bad, but that bright orange skull seemed to be laughing evilly at him. Danny grit his teeth and braced himself, knowing for a fact that dying from a kukri was one of the more painful ways to go. Unless, of course, the killer had mercy on him, but Sue had not one shred of mercy for the little anklebiter who dared to purposefully trample on her father's old akubra.

The kukri swung down and Scout squeezed his eyes shut-

BWAAAAAA!

Oh God, saved by the bell. Well, actually it was the horn that signaled the end of the fight and the beginning of ceasefire. Danny opened his eyes to see that kukri poised right on his neck. A little bit of blood trailed down, but the kukri hadn't quite pierced him completely. Sue let out a growl of frustration and threw Danny down. She gave a few key tugs on her bola, and snatched it off of Danny's legs. Danny rubbed the spots on his legs a bit before looking up to see Sue wrapping her bola around her torso and walking off.

At that moment, the macho vein in Danny's neck swelled up and a burst of testosterone fueled the idea that even though he had been almost killed he was still alive…

…and he should rub it in Sue's face.

"That's right, ya kangaroo bitch! Ya don't mess with me!" He said snarkily.

Sue froze and slowly turned around, peeling her sunglasses off and revealing her blazing blue and orange eyes in all their glory. Soothed by the fact that Sue could no longer hurt him without breaking the rules, Danny puffed himself up and sneered.

"Maybe ya should quit this job and come show me a good time instead!"

He hadn't expected Sue to laugh. He had been expecting her to get mad and offended, but certainly not to laugh, and laugh hysterically. Sue pocketed her sunglasses and wiped a tear from her eye.  
"Please," she said. "As if you could handle me."

"What's that supposed ta mean?" Danny growled. Sue's expression turned cold and mocking.

"It means that only men can handle Aussie women. Not little boys what still cling to the skirts of their mummies."

"I could handle ya no problem!" Scout shouted.

Sue thought it was almost sad how easy it was to rile the scout up. And man worth his salt would have just flipped her off and went on their merry way, but here was this little boston boy who could easily dish out a good smack talk but couldn't take one.

An evil thought occurred to Sue, and it caused her to pin Danny back against the wall. She leaned in close, and Danny stopped struggling when he got full view of Sue's cleavage.

"Really, boy?" Sue calmly asked. "Could ya really handle me? Could ya handle me turning ya back into a scratching post? Could ya handle me marking ya with more spots than a damn leopard?" Sue's eyes narrowed dangerously, and she grinned, showing sharp teeth.

Danny gulped slightly as the tension grew (among other things). The tables had been turned and he couldn't for the life of him think of what to do.

"Um…" yeah, real smooth, "I, um-"

But Sue leaned in closer and continued.

"Could ya handle all the ways that I can bend? I'm real flexible, boy. Could ya handle me pinning ya down and showing ya just who ya belong to? Could ya handle an animal, boy? Cuz that's what I am: a bloody animal. Teeth, claws, and all."

That last part was whispered into his ear, but Danny had stopped listening to smell Sue's curly dark brown hair instead. She smelled good, he decided. She didn't smell all nasty like the RED Sniper, but instead smelled earthy. Kinda like the desert after it rained. Ooh, were those flowers he smelled?  
Danny broke from his thoughts as Sue let go of him with a smug grin.

"Like I said," she almost purred. "Only men can handle Aussie women. Grow up a bit, detach yourself from your mummy's side, and then grow a nice pair. Then, and only then, would you ever have a chance with an Aussie woman. If you need any further help, I'm sure your Sniper would be glad to laugh and point at you. I know I have."

Sue tipped her hat and walked off, leaving Danny to slide down the wall and onto the floor. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy that. Of course, he would keep this whole encounter a secret from his teammates, and he would ignore all the gibes at him being a mama's boy. He tried to make himself snarl and fold his arms at what Sue had said, but he just couldn't get her smell and touch out his mind. He groaned to himself and started banging his head on the wall behind him.

He blamed the fact that he hadn't had a woman that close to him in a long time-

Ah, who was he kidding? He hadn't ever had a woman that close to him.

**Please review!**


End file.
